


Introduction

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of 100 Themes Challenge</p><p>Bruce meets Darcy for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Hope you like

1\. Introduction  
Summary: Darcy and Bruce meet for the first time

When Darcy first meets one of the scientists she would now be working for, its in SHIELD's New York headquaters. Stark is getting his whooped for snooping through the files again. Well, he hacked into them.  
That's how he discovered one Darcy Paige Lewis - at the time of the meeting, she's 26 years old and failing in the attempt to get her iPod back. Bruce makes a mental note to help her later.

Tony doesn't tell Bruce what he knows about Darcy from her file - only that she tased Thor - which said god is laughing at even now.  
Bruce knows Tony is hiding something - the fluffy doctor watches Darcy closely. He sees her long sleeved jumper, her trousers with ridiculously long edges that drag across the floor.

As he's introduced to her, Bruce knows.

He watches the cloth ride up her arm, only showing a bit of her bare arm but its enough for Bruce to visualise the rest -  
A hint of a big purple bruise that never seemed to have faded, winks at him and he smiles at her, knowing all too well.  
"I'm Darcy Lewis, Doc" She grins and happily shakes his hand

Oh he knows.  
The smile, the pain in her eyes... Bruce knows. They've only been introduced for a mere 30 seconds and he knows. Oh god, he knows what she's been through

And his name just doesn't seem enough to comfort her


End file.
